Journals and Flirts
by TheWhiteRoseTurk
Summary: Yuffie attempts a mission to get Reno's attention with little success, but at least she got to make him super angry! A/N:They may seem a bit out of character just going to warn you...:D


**Journals,dresses and desires**

A/N: They may seem a little out of character as a warning... :D My first one-shot ever~! Woo! By the way, Reno is amazing so even though I make him sound like and perv in Yuffie's POV I just had to say a few things...Thanks to Blood On The Dance Floor... :3

Dear _journal _not diary,

I woke up early to try and complete my objective. My mission: Show Reno of the turks how sexy this ninja can be. His constant flirting makes me want to stab him in _certain _areas. I have been gettting _fairly _along with him, i'm not lying I swear! If I don't accomplish this, Vinny can read my _really _embarrassing journal (I only put his name in it a _few _times...) and I will willingly give it to him. I promise. Yuffie out!

Love ya,

The Great Ninja Yuffie

Yuffie sighed and doggy-eared her fresh journal page. "Alrighty! Let's do this shit!" Yuffie scurried to her walk-in closet, courtesy of Godo who put one in her cluttered Seventh Heaven room. "Step one: Grabbing his attention! That should be pretty easy all I need is something that shows half my boobs!" Yuffie flung shirts still attached with tags, skirts she only wore once, and shorts she could only fit in when she was nine all over her room. _I need to do some re-decorating after all, Scarlet's catalogues are not good on my part at Seventh Heaven, _Yuffie thought, hoisting large whorish dresses over her shoulder.

Yuffie gazed at the mirror after she was done choosing and smirked at her reflection. She examined the tight shimmering thigh-high black dress, which fit _too _snuggly in a few areas. "Hey! My boobs not only show, but their like,double the size!" Yuffie waltzed bravely downstairs and hastily sat next to the brooding red-head. _Probably upset Tifa and Cloud are on a date or something. Gah! It annoys me that every time she's gone he's all like 'oh no'.I'm just gonna forget the damn mission. "_Hell-o turk." Yuffie felt something brush up against her butt, but she brushed the odd feeling off. Reno turned to glance behind him, glaring at the ones who kept making some pretty weird noises in his direction. "Hey sweetie, did you get lost on the street?" Reno rose an amused, yet confused eyebrow at the lanky man. Reno directed his attention towards where the man was looking.

His breath hitched. "P-Princess?" Yuffie glared at Reno, her perkiness long gone. "Back off red-head! This heifer's mine." Yuffie whipped out her shuriken, grinning at the gleaming blades. She held it to the man's sacred area, no trace of emotion hinted on her face besides her cruel grin. "Hyah!" Yuffie punched the guy square in the face, blood showering her white-knuckled fist. "Your still mine girly!" "Back off, asshole!" Yuffie expected those words to be thrown out her mouth, that was until she saw Reno with his EMR shoved in the man's gut. Reno's sweaty palm squeezed Yuffie's hand as he drug her out of the bar. "Um...okay?" "Office." Reno bluntly repliled, weaving through the crowds of _men, _well, that's what Reno saw anyways.

They arrived at Reno's office after going through many dramatic events, one including Reno threatening to shove his EMR up some guy's ass that it'd come out his mouth and Yuffie _actually _trying to do it to another man. Reno shut the office door and slammed Yuffie against his suprisingly tidy desk. ".." Reno's mako eyes were filled with lustful anger, which he's restraining with all his might. "Uh...what?" "Why in the _hell _are you wearing that?" "Uh...something new?" Reno's expression grew puzzeled yet still remaining lustful as before. "Okay. You do know you piss all the guys off right?" Reno grinned guiltily, "Thats because I can grab _any _girl in a matter of seconds." "Wow, you are a really big ass, no wonder Tifa likes Cloud. You probably annoy everyone besides prostitutes or low self-esteemed girls or...gay guys in the whole entire world."

Reno frowned with a 'duh!' expression. "Yuffie, you annoy _everyone._And all the ladies love me, no matter what." "Uh...except for me!" Reno grinned wolfishly, "Really? You look pretty distracted." Yuffie rolled her dark eyes, then decided to show him who's boss. Yuffie wrapped her long legs around Reno's thin waist and kneaded her slim fingers in his shaggy hair. Reno hungrily kissed her back and as he started to run his callous hand up her shirt, she let go. "Hm. Reno, you look kinda distracted. But there's no mirrors around. That is odd." Reno blinked out of his faze and smirked wildly. "I was just imagining myself in work tomorrow with my clothes lopsided and my bed-head showing I didn't sleep for _reasons _last night." Yuffie grinned and patted his head then drug him out of the office.

Meanwhile...

"Yuffie?" Vincent called, looking under the bar stools. He elegantly strolled to her room only to find a lime green diary perched on her 'I'ma beast' stool. "Hm." Vincent flipped through the thin pages, his face growing tamato red as he neared the end of her diary. "Privacy is very important when in Yuffie's room."

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Criticism is loved!


End file.
